


Forever & Ever More ("You Know Me Too Well" epilogue)

by MordorIsCalling



Series: NBT Modern Royalty AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gossip, Internet, M/M, Modern Royalty, Social Media, Weddings, a lot of wedding cuteness, also Prim and Dis finally made the fam play monopoly xD, descriptions of many adorable pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorIsCalling/pseuds/MordorIsCalling
Summary: The Baggins-Durin weddings: wedding photos REVEALED. King Bard and King Thranduil: relationship CONFIRMED? Princess Primula Baggins PREGNANT!It’s August the 10th, welcome to the monthly royal tea spill!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: NBT Modern Royalty AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912720
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Forever & Ever More ("You Know Me Too Well" epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wanted to write other stuff and leave this for later but of course my muse never cooperates XD The form of this fic is supposed to imitate YouTube videos of gossip/ drama channels. I know it's a bit unusual but I just didn't see this epilogue any other way, and writing this was interesting, too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

[the headlines appear one after another as a male speaker reads them] _The Baggins-Durin weddings: wedding photos REVEALED. King Bard and King Thranduil: relationship CONFIRMED? Princess Primula Baggins PREGNANT!_

_It’s August the 10 th, welcome to the monthly royal tea spill!_

[intro of the YouTube video playing]

[the man is standing in a studio and smiles] _Hello everyone, I hope you’re having a marvellous day because I certainly am! I’m very excited to share with you a monthly recap of all the new royal tea, and my, my, what a month it has been!_

_On July the 10 th, the White Council, with Gandalf the Grey as the spokesperson, issued a statement about their stance on the attack on the Buckland Manor which happened back in May and shocked us all. The White Council stated that they strongly condemn the attack and that any similar action in the future will be met with the Council’s immediate reaction. They also expressed a hope for a swift court trial of the perpetrators. _

[a short clip of Gandalf reading the statement on a press conference starts playing]

[the speaker appears again] _The court trail indeed began quickly after that, on July the 12 th, but it was closed to the press. Two weeks later, it was informed that every person participating in the attack was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison. Ever since, neither the Shire nor the Erebor have reported an incident involving the Orcs or any other group._

_On a lighter note, on July the 15 th, Princess Dís _ _Durin uploaded a hilarious selfie to her Instagram story._

[the selfie is shown: in it, Dís and Primula are hiding their smiles behind their hands, and the text above their heads reads, “So we finally made our family play Monopoly and now my dad and Prim’s mum won’t talk to each other 😂😂😂”]

[the video cuts to the man in the studio as he laughs] _We hope that, despite the Princesses’ mischievous schemes, the family made up for the weddings. The highly anticipated events took place a few days apart. The wedding in Erebor was held on July the 31 st and, just like the Shire wedding on August the 6th, wasn’t open to the press. However, many guests attending the two ceremonies posted some photos of the weddings to their social media accounts. _

[a few pictures are shown: Dáin wearing a flower crown and playing a game involving throwing stones with three kids during the Shire wedding garden party. Elrond posing to the photo with his children in Erebor, Elladan holding Fíli in his arms, while Elrohir holds Kíli and Arwen holds Frodo. Galadriel and Celeborn dancing during the Erebor wedding party. Gandalf preparing fireworks during the Shire wedding garden party]

[the speaker reappars] _Especially one photo sparked a lot of debate, as it seems to show King Bard of Dale and King Thranduil of Mirkwood attending the Ereborian ceremony as each other's plus-ones!_

[the video cuts to the picture: in the front, young Legolas, Gimli and Tauriel pose for the photo. Behind the trio, Thranduil and Bard can be seen, standing close to each other with their arms linked]

[the speaker in the studio is shown again] _Do you think this photo is enough to confirm their alleged relationship? Please let us know in the comments!_

_As for the Baggins-Durin family members, we’re still waiting for wedding pictures from them and we can only enjoy what little our favourite newlyweds posted to their Instagram profiles. Not that we’re complaining! Just look what Prince Thorin shared with us._

[two photos are shown: in the first one, Bilbo and Thorin were photographed from the side as they stood facing each other. They are in Erebor, in a stone hall, wearing traditional Ereborian tunics. Bilbo’s is scarlet with golden embroidery at the hems while Thorin’s is sapphire blue, decorated with mithril threads. Both have circlets on their heads which match the colouring of their tunics. They lean their foreheads against each other’s, their eyes closed. In the other picture, Thorin and Bilbo were photographed in the same position but they are in the Shire, standing in a garden, wearing traditional Shire clothing: trousers reaching mid-calf and waistcoats with shirts underneath. They are wearing flower crowns and smiling at each other]

[the video cuts to the smiling speaker] _If this isn’t enough to make you melt, check out what Prince Bilbo posted!_

[a close-up selfie is shown: Bilbo leans against Thorin’s chest with his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips, while Thorin kisses him on the forehead. The caption reads, “Exhausted but the happiest we’ve ever been.”]

[the man reappears] _Aww, we’re so happy for them! However, this is not the end of heart-warming pictures we want to show you today. You must see what Princess Primula shocked the world with when she uploaded it to her Instagram yesterday._

[a photo of girl baby shoes is shown with the caption, “We can’t wait to meet you, Aster 💜”]

[the speaker in the studio shows up again] _What can we say? Congratulations and best wishes for the mother and the baby, as well as the whole Baggins-Durin family! We hope you all will be together forever and evermore!_

_And that is the end of the monthly royal tea spill! If you enjoyed it, please like this video and subscribe to our channel for more news. Have a great day and see you in the next one!_

**Author's Note:**

> And now I have an idea for a part three of the series. It would be Primula's POV about what happens after Aster is born. Would you like to read that? :D
> 
> The title is taken from the Nothing But Thieves' song "Forever & Ever More":  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCpcotkxyAw&ab_channel=NothingButThieves-Topic


End file.
